kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarosis
Zarosis is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Zarosis. He is the twenty-seventh dark clone of Sora (Which gives him the ability to wield the Keyblade), the reincarnation of King Zarosis, also currently the King of Yara and wife of Reta Warvenia. His name comes from an anagram of 'Z is Sora'. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Zarosis'' His story starts in Zarosis's awakening, though it is unknown to anyone at that point in time. Zarosis faces Heartless in his awakening, and destroys them all, leaving one. Yet before he can destroy the last with his Keyblade, his Dive To the Heart finishes. Soon, an unknown Organization picks him up soon after he completely leaves the Awakening. Zora, the apparent leader of the Organization, converses with his creation, or 'son', Zerosky, yet is soon betrayed as Zerosky appears at the conversation room suddenly, and lets a mindless Zarosis kill him. Zerosky renames himself Sora and then leaves Zarosis to destroy the rest of the Organization in his mindless manner. Zerosky soon leaves the room, only to be killed by Zarosis as he rampages by. The survivors of the Organization soon are able to recapture him, and 'Mr. no-name' removes a chip in Zarosis's brain, converting him to normal. They then proceed to release him back, to further the plan the late Zora had originally planned. Zarosis wanders along in a straight path for four days, until he arrives to a place that resembles Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, where he meets two people which resemble Axel and Saix, but act more along the lines of Lea and Isa. He is then sent to a place that resembles the first floor in Castle Oblivion, before Mr. no-name, as in 'the silver-haired man', gives him some kind of order to attack the Castle of Yara. He does so, but the survivors of the Organization hadn't realized that the princess of the castle, Reta Warvenia, had gained a Keyblade, which soon broke their entire unknown plan. Zarosis knocked out everyone in the castle without killing them (Which soon resulted in turning them into Heartless), before fighting with Reta. They appeared to be evenly-matched, and they caught each other off-guard, until Zarosis got the upper hand and captured her. He questioned her, and got answers, but they were ridiculous, so Zarosis just decided to finish her off. However, she countered, and her Keyblade pierced Zarosis's heart, where darkness took over. He has several confusing visions before returning to reality, on top of an enormous skyscraper. Over the hours, he gets down the tower, before falling into the Sea of Dreams below. He is soon picked up by Mr. no-name, and an unknown character, where they release the Limiter on his emotions, before releasing him back into the Castle of Yara, determined to have their plan reach fruition, and unable to accept that Reta had gained a Keyblade in the short time they had kept their eye off. Zarosis finds himself in the courtyard of the castle, but ends up seeing Heartless all over, horrified. He meets Reta and they have a temporary alliance and fight off all of the Heartless there. They finished them all off, and then dealed with the Darkside. Zarosis, worn out, goes unconscious for a few hours, leaving him to Reta. He then wakes up, with a pain in his head. They decide to further the temporary truce, and then continue the journey away from the Heartless. During this journey, they end up meeting a God (unknowingly), facing an Absent Silhouette of Marluxia and Zarosis accidentally ends up performing a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on someone called 'Reyah'. They also encounter Mr. No-name, who was not pleased, and an unknown Heartless being called Ayros. Soon, they encounter Mr. no-name again, and then Zarosis begs for his answers, but is denied. A fight then ensues, but quickly ends when Zarosis has to jump off a cliff. He saved himself with a Corridor of Darkness, but Reta ended up being blasted many miles. Zarosis soon faces off with many failed clones, and he triumphs over them purely by luck. He then soon faces off with Ayros, where he discovers Ayros is the source of his Darkness. He defeats Ayros, and then finally proceeds to a final battle against Mr. No-name. Zarosis runs away up a tower, and soon after two hours of running on all fours, he reached the top, where he sees Kingdom Hearts up close. He takes a rest, and then Mr. No-name arrives. They face off, and then Zarosis retreats to the surface of Kingdom Hearts, and Mr. No-name follows. They continue their fight, before Zarosis knocks Mr. No-name back onto the top of the tower. He quickly ran to the other side of Kingdom Hearts, jumped and turned, and then fired a beam from his Keyblade, which sent Kingdom Hearts crashing down onto Mr. no-name, and also releasing every single trapped Heart in Kingdom Hearts. Zarosis ends up in Destiny Islands, but Mr. no-name had apparently survived and they engage in a final battle. Mr. No-name reveals that he honestly doesn't have a name as they fight through the memories of Sora, Xehanort, Riku, and Roxas. He then goes off into a daze, but not before he summons Reta, who had recovered and then Zarosis recovers. They continue to beat him into submission, and then he transforms into something that resembles a mega-sized Darkside. Zarosis ran to the the very top, and ended up being pulled into the head. The Mega Darkside crashes into the ground, but Zarosis continues to engage in his fight with Mr. no-name. He triumphs, but it ends up in a draw, and he is sent into darkness. He wondered around darkness, thinking of nothing, but Zarosis then spotted a light in the darkness, and reached for it. In the end, after ten years, it's implied that Zarosis returned to the Castle of Yara and married Reta, and became King of Yara. Meanwhile, Sunami gains information on the project that is possibly the project for the dark clones in the first place, thus setting Kingdom Hearts II: Lies Unto Nothingness. Relationships Reta Warvenia Throughout the series, Zarosis and Reta go through a short adventure. Nothing hints towards affection, only they fight side-by-side. Their relationship furthers during the ten year interval between Kingdom Hearts: Zarosis and Kingdom Hearts II: Lies Unto Nothingness and soon marry. Quotes "Who am I? Where is this?" "I need to know a few things and I heard you're the one who can answer them." "I don’t even know what a ‘Heartless’ is, and besides, I’m the one asking questions here. " "Blame the visions. They get even sadder with each one." "Enough already, I want answers! Who am I?! I know you know!" "Sure, let’s call it ‘bad’. But it was barely only just ‘bad’. It was a lot more than that." "A long journey for my answers. But will I ever get them?" "My name is Zarosis, and who I was original to wasn’t me." "………My questions…..I had the answers all along……" "Ideas, shydeas, I have a friend waiting, and I’m not about to be waiting here." In Battle "A thousand verses one, this is very unfair. Very unfair for them." "You’re crazy. Good-bye." "Give me my answers, child!" "Die! Die! Die!" "No! I’m not one of you!" "Now shut up." Appearance Zarosis has tan skin, with onyx eyes, and spiky white hair. He wears a dark blue shirt that goes down to his stomach. Under it he wears a heavy purple undershirt. Below the waist, Zarosis wears dark blue baggy trousers. He also wears two dark blue tight gloves. Personality Zarosis's personality is chaotic. During the start of the series, he is ruthless, but soon after his personality Limiter is removed, he becomes more caring and innocent. His personality is possibly unstable, due to the constant changes to it done by the chip in his brain. Category:Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Kingdom Hearts: Zarosis